Happy Birthday Antonio
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: You have been warned of: Language,gore and other disturbing things in the fallowing story. Your discretion is advised. No flaming. M for the fallowing reasons, of course. Enjoy the story. Happy Birthday Antonio. Sorry I'm late peeps.


Lovino stared at Arthur as grit his teeth in pain. His blood stained his teeth , he stared at him as if he was the devil. Young Lovino with a plain smile held the dagger down, twisting and shifting it in Arthur's chest. His blood was wrapping and dripping on Lovino's skin and the white robe he was wearing had spots and spats of deep red staining in.

"Does that hurt?" He smiled looking at Arthur with wild eyes.

"Does it? It does, doesn't it? I know it hurts, you didn't really think I was going to give myself to you so fucking easily, eh?" He pushed the dagger as all the sliver was swallowed , going into the mattress. Red was dripping from the corners of his mouth and coughed. His blood spat on Lovino's face. Lovino's smile still stayed.

"You-You're a bloody demon! "

"No. . . I'm not. . ."He stuck another dagger in his left shoulder. He got off the pirate and got off the bed, going to his closet and pulling a young Alfred out who was tied up, he was moving and trying to flail but he couldn't. The ropes were tight and he was just merely making soft tosses and turns in Lovino's case. He tried yelling when he saw Arthur but it was just little muffles. The only thing he could do clearly is cry, let loose tears , letting them fall perfectly down his face.

"Alfred!" He roared as he cried. "Please Lovino Don't kill me in front of him. Please I'm sorry, what I did to you was wrong. I'm sorry!"

Lovino smiled. "You've got it quite mixed up. . . You see. I'm not a demon." He thew Alfred across the floor, were he slid and slammed against the wall. Lovino went to Arthur's boot and took his gun, he went to Alfred and pulled the cloth out of his mouth , so Arthur could hear his screams. He stood fourth in front of Alfred, putting the gun to his head.

_**"I'M MAD AS HELL!"**_

_**"NO!"**_

He shot him repeatedly.

Alfred yelled as he was shot, his eyes stayed open, his saliva was turning to foam and leaking from his mouth, Arthur's eye's felt like he had needles in them. He couldn't move his arms were weak and he tired to find some back fight in him but there was none there. He only watched.

Flashbacks were flowing to Arthur.

_"No! Please! Please don't Arthur I-I'm sorry! Don't kill him please don't kill him!"_

_Arthur smiled grim. He raised his gun to Antonio, "You have crossed me wrong Lovino, For that , watch the one you love and got caught die! That is the ultimate punishment!" He laughed. _

_"No! Please! Dio mio! __**PLEASE!" **__He yelled , his brother held him back as he tried to got to Antonio._

_"Lovi please! Stop this! You can't win!"_

_He didn't listen he kept yelling. _

_The first gun shot made Lovino's ears ring. _

_He looked Antonio as he held his side._

_"An. . .Antonio? "_

_Antonio looked at Lovino and his shackles clinked together as he raised his hand to Lovino. "Lovi. . . I'm sorr-" Arthur shot him again in the back of his head making blood sprint to the other side of the two Italians room they we're locked into. _

_**"ANTONIO!"**__ He reached for his hand but Feliciano Pulled his hand back and Spanish blood exploded in their faces. _

_Arthur shot Antonio repeatedly and smiled about it. Antonio's body jumped every shoot. Lovino could only watch in horror and sorrow. _

Arthur watched as his little american's blood was being bled out, Lovino looked at Arthur with a non-smiling face. Lovino walked toward him. Jumping back on Arthur making him grunt.

"I hope you're pissed."

Lovino took the dagger in his left shoulder out and put the point of the dagger lightly on his skin.

"Arthur. . . .Do you know what a Italian necktie is? My grandpa taught it to me long ago. . .Here let me show you.~" Lovino took the dagger and slowly started slitting open his neck , just above his Adam's apple, puts his fingers in his throat and pulled Arthur's tongue out through the hole, making it look like a little necktie. Arthur screamed and cried for someone to hear him he screamed and screamed until it was just gagging.

"And now for your red suit!~ " He pulled the dagger in his chest out , the British mans blood sprouted so high it hit the ceiling. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open Lovino closed his eyes and aloud the blood to be sprayed on him, he smiled when he felt Arthur's Breathing was no longer. He looked up and saw Antonio smiling faintly. He touched his face and Lovino smiled widely back. He kisses his forehead and faded away.

_"Happy birthday Antonio. . ."_


End file.
